1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski, and more particularly to a ski board combination that has rotary means for changing directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical skis comprise an integral ski board that has no rotary means for changing directions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional skis.